If you asked me to
by xxxDarkDesirexxx
Summary: AU - My original version- If he asked, she'd do it. Most times anyway. As for him? He didn't need to hear the words leave her mouth to act, he'd do it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Heelloooo everyone. Now i know i said i was going to wait until the fics complete before posting, but i just couldn't help myself. So here is my original first chapter, hope you like it! **

**R&R :)**

* * *

Whispers.

He could hear every single word, hushed voices of those he passed murmuring to one another their distaste, their fear. Their belief that his presence would only bring about death and destruction.

A cold sneer appeared on his face when he spotted a young couple eyeing him with loathsome twists of their lips and eyes filled with disgust a little ways up ahead.

As he drew closer he arched a brow, daring either one to speak to him directly.

It was a waste of time on his part.

An audible gulp, a nervous exchange of glances, a slow step back, and sure enough the pair spun hastily on their heels and fled.

The young man scoffed as he watched them disappear behind a small building and briefly wondered if he should teach the judgmental cowards a lesson by burning their pathetic town to ashes, but he dismissed it almost as soon as the thought occurred. He had more pressing matters to tend to.

The hatred and fear he was showered with on a daily basis had started when he was still a child.

His gaurdian had told him that it wasn't his fault, that the people of Fiore were merely grieving and needed to pin the blame on someone and since he was the lone survivor for miles, that responsibility had fallen on him.

At first he had believed him, had let the snide remarks wash over him with a small frown. Until the night he overheard the old man telling a strange woman of a devastating fire that stretched for miles resulting in so many loosing their lives, that he was only allowed to live because the old man had sworn on his life that he could keep the beast within him tamed.

He couldn't bare watching the flames dance along his fingertips after that and swore to himself he'd never use his so called gift ever again.

The thought that he had single handedly killed so many had weighed heavily on his young heart and so for a while he kept himself hidden, refusing to go near the civilians or even outside his front door.

He had just turned 8 when his guilt and sympathy towards the people had vanished and was replaced with his own outrage and contempt.

The villagers had banded together and demanded that the old man hand him over to them, to face retribution they had said. But when he refused, saying that he was not to blame, that he was just a lost boy in need of a family and that they should all be ashamed of themselves, they had damned the old man along with him and tossed their lit torches through the open windows, determined to burn the demon and his protector until there was nothing left.

Strolling casually into the closest tavern he smirked at the memory.

They had only been able to celebrate their victory for a few seconds before their joyous laughter turned to horrified gasps and shrieks of terror.

He couldn't blame them for their reaction really, after all it isn't every day you see the bane of your existence consume the very flames that were meant to destroy him with a large intake of breath and a satisfied burp at the end.

Needless to say, after that incident he went back on his word and would use his special techniques when ever the opportunity presented itself in order to frighten the people so badly that they would never dare attempt to take his, or the old mans life again.

Hating him was one thing but ridiculing and treating the kindest man he'd ever met like garbage? That was unforgivable.

It came to no suprise that an eerie silence fell as soon as he stepped inside, the only sound being the soft tapping his boots made on the wooden floor boards.

Paying them no mind he made himself comfortable at the bar and dropped a small pouch in front of him and flicked it towards the barman. "Gimme a bottle of your biggest and strongest would you?"

One perk of being feared and considered a monster? He didn't have to wait long for what he asked for. That and cues became pretty much nonexistent the second his unruly pink hair was spotted.

He rather enjoyed it actually.

The atmosphere was thick with tension and bloodlust, & as Natsu nodded his thanks when a bottle of scotch was placed in front of him, he idly wondered how long it'd take for one of the drunkards to pick a fight.

By the heavy breathing and scraping of chairs it seemed as though he wouldn't have to wait long at all.

"Ye got alot o' nerve showin' up 'ere demon, why don'cha go back to whatever 'ole ye crawled outta?"

There was a chorus of agreement which encouraged the man to take a step closer and reach for the bottle he now had clasped firmly in his hands.

Natsu waited until the mans greasy looking fingers were an inch away from their target before speaking.

"Touch it" he said only loud enough for the man to hear. "And i'll burn you to a crisp."

The man paused in his advance when he felt an immense heat radiating off of the 'demons' body and ground his teeth. He was scared shitless, but the alcohol that buzzed in his veins and the jeers behind him made his pride stronger than his common sense. So he laughed mockingly and smacked the bottle out of his hand sending it flying across the bar and smashing on the floor behind it.

"As if ye 'ave the guts, now be a good lil shit an' piss off. The likes of ye aint welcome 'ere."

Natsu knew that the royal gaurd were just waiting for an excuse to arrest him, and he knew that he'd be spitting on his late gaurdians grave if he ever proved their point, but at that moment he simply did not care.

After he found out where he received his magic abilities from he left home on a mission to find more answers but the past few months were filled with nothing but failure and dead ends. And now after the most recent fall through, all he wanted was to get trashed and fall asleep completely out of it yet these morons wouldn't even let him do that.

His blood was boiling and all he could see was red.

He slowly stood and turned to face the now paling man with a blank face. "Tell me, do you have any family?" He asked raising a brow. "A wife? Kids?"

The man snorted and sneered up at him. "If ye thinkin o' usin em as some kinda threat then ye can jus think again demon, i aint gots nothin ye can use against me."

His smug grin fell at the sight of a pleased smirk appearing on the pink haired mans face and his blood ran cold when he heard him whisper a single word in reply.

"Good."

That afternoon everyone in Draes Tavern witnessed the demons wrath first hand, and the image of Osca Cradds burning flesh and pitiful screams for mercy would forever haunt their memories.

* * *

"Princess you must stop climbing out there! You could very well fall to your death!"

Lucy laughed lightly and smiled over at her maid. "Its ok Mrs Spetto, I'm perfectly safe."

The old woman eyed the ledge her Mistress was sitting on warily and highly doubtful. "Even so.. I implore you to come in at once, your father would have a field day if something were to happen to you."

Lucy rolled her eyes but did as her maid requested none the less and slowly edged her way along the wall and slipped back in through the window.

"My father does not care about me in the slightest." She said once her slippered feet touched the plush carpet of her bedroom. "He has made that abundantly clear since I was little."

Closing the window and drapes Mrs Spetto sighed. "Deep down he still loves you dear, it's just been hard on him... loosing the love of his life.. its a painful experience..."

Lucy turned away from the bustling maid to hide the sad look on her face and began to ready herself for bed. "You may leave now, Mrs Spetto.. I wish to turn in early.."

The elderly woman opened her mouth to enquire what was wrong but thought better of it when she noticed Lucys shoulders tense. "Very well Milady.." She said softly and moved to the door. "I shall see you at daybreak."

Lucy nodded and waited for the telltale sign of her doors closing before she sighed and slipped under the covers.

"I lost you too.. doesn't that account for anything Mama? Or am I just being selfish?"

The sound of her door opening made her sigh again. "Mrs Spetto I told you im-"

"You did not just refer to me as an old woman who's face resembles a dogs.. Some home welcoming.."

Lucy sat up abruptly with a wide smile on her face and kicked off her duvet to jump on her visitor.

"You're back!" She squealed excitedly. "Father said you wouldn't be returning for another two months!"

Her twin brother smiled and squeezed her tight before letting go. "Yeah well I couldn't stand it over there, that and I actually missed my baby sister."

Rolling her eyes and smacking his arm Lucy moved back to sit on her bed. "You're only 8 minutes older than I am Takashi. Have you been to see father yet?" She asked curiously as she watched him take a seat on the armchair beside her bed.

"Not yet. I ran into Garrif though, apparently we have a demon in our midst."

Lucys lips thinned and her eyes shifted to her window, the corners tilted downwards in a slight glare. "I dont like that term.." she said softly. "Referring to a human being as a spawn of the devil? I find it cruel and insulting.."

"Listen to you." Takashi said shaking his head. "Anyone would think you pity the cteature."

"Its not pity." She defended in a snappish haughty tone. "And hes not a creature! How would you like it if everyone called you such degrading terms and treated you like a pebble in their shoe?"

"I wouldn't like it I'll admitt." He replied calmly. "But I'm not the one that killed a man and destroyed over five villages am I?"

Lucy turned her glare on her brother who simply arched a brow in return.

"The man lived."

"Barely."

"And that tragedy of the fire was not his fault! He was only an infant when it happened! Would you scorn 'me' if it were I in that position?"

Takashi sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his nose before standing and placing a kiss atop her head.

"You are too kind for your own good. That man is nothing but dangerous sister." He said quietly. "You would do well to remember that."

She turned away from him stubbornly and refused to acknowledge his bidding of sweet dreams and catching up more at breakfast.

Lucy exhaled softly once he left and stared down at her intwined hands sadly.

Of course she had heard about the pink haired man that could breath fire and inhale it as though it was simply air he was breathing in but unlike the mass variety that feared and hated him for it, Lucy found herself completely enraptured and fascinated.

Raising a hand she pulled out the medium sized pendant that she kept hidden under her clothes and ran a thumb over the words carved on the back.

She had found it one day when she had travelled with her brother and a handful of gaurds in to the city and had wandered away from them to explore on her own.

That same night she had pulled it out and examined it much like she was doing now. Her eyes had marvelled at the hexagon shaped stone with the image of a dragon on one side and words engraved on the opposite in a language she did not recognise.

"Ghy Zeppa Ko Renqu Fiktr Vunist, Natsu"

Her 9 year old self had shrugged at the inscription and had taken to it so strongly that she only removed it when she was bathing.

She hadn't thought much on the words until the previous day when she had (as much as it shamed her to admit) learned of the 'demons' real name.

It was Natsu.

And it wasn't until she saw those dark eyes and familiar pink locks that a memory flashed through her head, one of a young boys hand holding onto her equally small one as he led her through the streets until the familiar voice of her brother could be heard calling out her name frantically. He had bowed before spinning around and running back the way he came. A few minutes later Takashi rounded the corner.

That was the same day she had found the pendant.

Her eyes had widened and her lips parted in a silent gasp as she watched him get dragged out in chains, her hand squuezing the pendant through her shawl tightly.

Did her favourite piece of jewellery really belong to the same man that everyone considered a monster? Is he really the same boy that had helped her so many years ago when she began to worry about getting lost? The one that had smiled so kindly and poked her forehead while chastising her about wandering off alone because it's dangerous for little girls to do so?

She'd been asking herself those questions ever since he was arrested and brought before her father and she secretly hoped it was true.

If it really 'was' him then that meant 'he' was the one she owed a debt too doesn't it? And if it is, then she knew exactly how to repay him.

Taking a deep breath she steeled her nerves and hardened herself with determination.

She'd wait until she was certain most of the castles inhabitants were asleep and sneak down to the dungeon and find out for herself.

...

As she crept through the hidden passageway and into the dimly lit chamber of cells Lucy felt her body freeze as her nerves began to win the battle against the small amount of courage she had managed to muster up just to leave her bedroom.

'Im not afraid of him' she thought to herself. 'So then why am I so nervous?'

She bit her lip as she waged an inner battle of either moving forward or turning around and running back to her room.

"I can do this.." she whispered with a nod of her head and small pump of her fist.

"Do what exactly?" A low voice drawled not far from her left making her jump and spin with wide eyes and her hands covering her mouth to stifle the shocked scream she was sure would alert the gaurds upstairs to her presence.

"I..Im so sorry I did not see you there!" She stammered and bowed deeply to hide her inflamed cheeks

"What are you doing down here Princess."

Lucy raised her head with wide eyes. "How do you know who I am? I could've been a servant for all you knew.."

"True. But you're not. Now answer the question. What are you doing down here?"

Lucy fidgeted nervously under his intense gaze and found herself tongue tied. "I... That is.. Well.."

'Oh for goodness sake Lucy just get it over with already!' She inwardly screamed at herself. 'You're embarrassing yourself!'

Natsu began to tap his fingers on the cold concrete beneath him but remained silent and waited for her to speak again.

He had heard her light footsteps and caught a whiff of her scent the closer she got to him, that's what stirred him awake. But she didn't need to know that, he could only imagine the reaction she'd have at hearing he had 'smelt her from a mile away'.

It would most likely not be a pleasant one.

"Are you.. the boy that helped me find my brother? " She finally asked. "It was over 7 years ago but.."

That wasn't what he expected at all. At first he thought she had come down to taunt him for being locked up for the rest of his life, or something along those lines.

"It was me."

He watched curiously as her shy demeanor faded. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, her eyes shining with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"And your name is Natsu.. Right?"

At the slight inclination of his head Lucy pulled down her hood and carefully removed the pendant from around her neck and held it out to dangle between them.

"Then does this belong to you? Natsu?" She asked riverting back to being shy and timid. "I found it not long before you... found me.. that day"

Natsus eyes widened at the sight of one of his most prized possessions he had thought he'd never see again. His heart had broken even more that day when he lost it.

"Yes." he answered, not bothering to move. "It's mine."

Lucy stepped closer to hand it to him but he stopped her with a shake of his head.

"Look after it for me."

"What? But.. but why?"

He raised his hands and made the shackles and chains rattle. "I dont need it in here. It'll probably just be taken off me anyway. So I want you to hold onto it for me, you've been doing a good job of it so far."

Lucy nodded in understanding and put it back on.

"You should head back now princess. Visiting the demon of Fiore in the dead of night would give people ideas you know." He said with a suggestive wink.

Lucys face flushed and she was going to snap at him to not say things like that but gasped instead when the door at the opposite end of the hallway opened and in charged her brother.

"Takashi what are you doing here?"

Natsu leant back against the wall and watched the prince grab his sisters arm and yank her away from the bars that separated them.

"I had a feeling you'd come down here but I had hoped you wouldn't do something so utterly stupid!" He scolded before turning his fierce glare on Natsu. "Never speak to her again filth or I'll take your life myself."

Lucy made an indignant noise and pushed him away from her. "Who do you think you are Takashi?!" She hissed. "I am free to speak with whomever I like and so is Natsu! And as if I'd let you do such a thing!"

Natsu remained silent as he watched the siblings squabble in front of him. He didn't think she would openly defend him let alone say his actual name in the presence of someone else.

It stirred something inside him but he quickly stamped on that little flame and kept quiet.

"Stop being so naive Lucy! That thing is nothing but a walking disaster waiting to happen! You think he wouldn't hesitate in using you for his own selfish gain?"

"No I don't!" She snapped back. "You don't even know him!"

"And you do?" Takashi scoffed and stared down at his sister. "Listen to you, anyone would think you have feelings for that ingrate!"

Lucy's face paled and her eyes darted to the man she'd always hoped she could meet ever since she heard about his magic.

Takashis eyes hardened when she didn't reply and grabbed her again. "Go to bed." He demanded, his grip tightening around her wrist.

She flinched and narrowed her eyes back at him before using her free hand to punch his face as hard as she could. "Don't touch me like that again!" She seethed. "You are not the one who dictates my actions brother and you sure as hell aren't my father!"

Eyes softening and lip quivering she bowed towards the intrigued prisoner and apologised for her brothers shameful behaviour before running from the scene as fast as she could.

Takashi glared at him one more time before storming off the same way. As he made his way up the stairs he came to a decision on how to stop his sisters madness.

"Forgive me, sister." He said rubbing his aching jaw. "But its for your own good."

Back in the dungeon Natsu frowned.

* * *

Lucy knew something was wrong when she awoke the next morning to Mrs Spetto fussing through her wardrobe for an outfit while calling her name in a panicked rush.

"You must hurry Milady! Your father is waiting for you!"

Groaning and rollimg out of bed she slowly made her way to the adjoined bathroom and commenced with her morning ritual before slipping on the dress her maid had laid out for her.

"What could he possibly want so early?" She asked with a small yawn. "I was hoping to sleep in today.."

Mrs Spetto fixed her hair with a frown. "I'm not sure Princess, but he did not seem in a good mood.."

Lucy sighed and moved towards the door once her hair was secured and smiled at the elderly woman. "Guess I'll find out soon enough... is he in the dining hall?"

Shaking her head Mrs Spetto looked down to her feet. "No. He is waiting for you in his study.. Princess."

Eyes widening she spun to face her maid. "But.. But why...?" She asked desperately. "I havn't done anything wrong!"

Mrs Spetto kept her head bowed and clenched her fists. "He knows." She said almost accusingly. "He knows about your late night rendezvous with the demon.."

A look of hurt and betrayal flashed across her face. Had Takashi told their father?

Shaking the thought out of her head she glared pointedly down at her maid for her hostile tone before making her way towards her father.

"Takashi wouldn't do that to me." She reassured herself. "One of the gaurds must've spotted me.."

The sight of his blonde head standing just outside the closed doors with a look of pure remorse and guilt however, had her stopping before him with wide tear filled eyes.

"You.. you really did tell him didn't you?"

Takashi closed his eyes and turmed his head away, the look on her face too much for him to bear.

"It's for your own good Lucy, I wont have you risking your life because you are dumb enough to fall for a monster."

"I have not fallen for anyone." She said in a strained voice as she reached for the door handle. "And you had no right."

"Im your brother and I love you. That gives me all the right!"

"Are you?" She asked distantly. "Because brothers who love their sisters wouldn't purposely set them up for a whip lashing."

She opened the door and walked inside without another word.

* * *

He doesn't know how long it's been since he's seen her or even caught a hint of her scent and it bothers him for reasons he isn't familiar with.

That night when she and her brother left he had known something was going to happen to her, and for some reason he felt he owed it to her to stop it. Was it because she looked at him with such warm and trusting eyes? Or maybe it was the way his name sounded so natural rolling off her tongue that made his protective instincts kick in. He wasn't sure.

Either way he was unable to do a damn thing thanks to the magic binding cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

He just hoped that she didn't get hurt because of him.

His ears perked up at the sound of light footsteps and he found himself growing excited when the smell of vanilla and honey seeped through the cracks of the walls invading his senses.

"She's coming.."

Sure enough she appeared through a small crevice in the wall like she had last time and slowly approached him with her head hanging low and her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Princess." He acknowledged moving closer to the bars. "You shouldn't be down here."

"I know.." she answered quietly. "I just.. wanted to come and.. say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" He asked bewildered. "Where? Why?"

"I.. Im not certain where.."

Liar.

"But Father says I need to be deciplined accordingly so.. he's sending me away."

"Deciplined?" He growled. "What kind of decipline exactly?"

"Oh well.. I.. I don't.. know.."

"Sounds like a load of bull if you ask me. Where's he sending you?"

"What does it matter?" She snapped back. "It doesn't... concern you.. alright?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her and gripped the bars so tightly his knuckles turned a deatly shade of white. "It does concern me, if you're being sent away to be 'deciplined' just because you came to see me once!" He ground out. "So tell me the truth, Where is he sending you?!"

Lucy gave him her most sincerest smile and reached forward to caress his flushed cheek. "I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, Natsu." She beamed. "Now that I have I.. Im very happy. Though I wish I could've seen your magic" She giggled dropping her hand and taking a step back. "Anyway.. I'll find a way to get you out of here.. ok? I won't let you rot down here. Its the least I can do.."

"Dammit Princess don't you dare leave without answering me!"

"You can call me Lucy." She said ignoring his outburst as she bowed. "Don't do anything silly, they wont hurt you if you behave.. I want you released legally."

Natsu growled and shook the bars to try break through but they wouldn't budge.

"I should get going now.. the gaurds are waiting for me." Smiling softly she spun around and ran back the way she came, covering her ears to block Natsus voice howling her name to come back.

"Im sorry.." she whimpered miserably. "Ive already made things worse for you as it is.."

Quickening her pace she arrived at the entrance where a carriage was waiting.

"Your highness." One of the gaurds greeted opening the door. "Are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath she nodded with a small smile and allowed the man to help her inside. "Yes.." she amswered solemnly taking one last look at the home she grew up in. "Lets go."

* * *

Now before anyone asks, no the inscription is not an actual language, and what it means will be explained when the time is right :)

So... how was it? Does it deserve a continuation? Let me know.

constructive criticism is always appreciated, so long as its done with a smile :) I like smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw shuxx. Thank you all for the positive feedback :)**

* * *

Anxious.

Weak.

Guilt.

He's miserable, and he hates it.

He hates the fact that he cant feel the heat flowing through his veins, that hes been reduced to a shivering mess.

He hates the amount of food they give him and how the small portion that it is tastes like shit.

He hates being caged up and treated like an animal and that he has no idea how many days have passed since he was dragged in here.

He hates the emotions that have plagued him since she said goodbye and that he cant get her out of his head.

But most of all he abhors the fact that he's chosen to put up with all of it willingly, all because of some weird sense of loyalty he has for the Princess with the deep brown eyes and accepting smile she graced him with.

He's sure that if Gray knew of his choice to stay locked up because of a girl he'd never let him live it down.

...

It hit him like a vicious slap to the face, snapping him to attention and making his body jerk upwards in both disbelieving excitement and shame.

Lavender with a hint of strawberry.

A deadly combination that he recognises immediately to mean only one thing.

"Natsu."

Erza.

Raising from his dark corner Natsu took a few steps forward with slightly widened eyes and an impish grin on his face.

"Erza.. What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

She didn't answer him straight away in favour of studying his appearance with critical eyes and a concerned frown.

"Erza?"

"Stand aside Natsu." She commanded gently. "I'm getting you out."

"You can't." He said simply. "I'm staying."

"Its been over two months Natsu.. the man lived, you've suffered enough.."

Erza had to bite down hard on her tongue to keep in the gag and bile that threatened to spill from her mouth when the smell reached her delicate nose.

At first when she entered the underground dungeon she had thought it was a dead animal she could smell but as she neared her pink haired friends cell she was horrified to learn that the stench was wafting off of his body.

She spotted his hunched figure in the furtherest corner of the small space and had to blink back her tears when she noticed how thin he seemed. His ragged intakes of breath didn't help much either.

When he had stood and slowly approached her she had to hide her clenched fists and reign in her fury.

His skin looked sallow and sickly, his hair was longer, both on his head and face. He was limping, and she could see the unmistakable signs of cuts and bruising where his clothes were torn.

Taking the lives of everyone that let him reach this point in such a short time was not part of her mission. Nor would it do them any good.

"Im sorry I didn't come earlier.." she said, her voice layered thick with emotion. "We had only just caught wind of your arrest the previous week and we came as Soon as we could.. Forgive us."

His eyes softened and he reached out through the bars to grab her hand. She didn't hesitate in taking it.

"Hey now its not your fault, or anyone elses but mine. I lost my temper that day. That's what brought me here."

"I must get you out and bring you back to Magnolia. I refuse to leave you here any longer."

Sighing Natsu released her hand and slowly sunk to the ground. His leg hurt like a bitch and he needed to put the pressure off it.

"I'm sorry. But I can't leave just yet. I made a promise to sit tight and wait. So that's what I'm going to do."

"No! Natsu! Look at what they've done to you!"

"I know what they've done Erza." He snapped darkly. "And i'll make them all pay. But I need to do this. Princess Lucy was sent away as punishment for coming to visit me so I owe it to her to wait until she comes back to release me herself."

Granted he didn't actually promise anything but she didn't need to know that.

"The princess? Came to see you? ... why?"

A grin appeared on his face when he looked up at her and Erza couldn't stop her brow from rising curiously.

"She's a fan." He said humorously. "Who'd of thought right? The princess of Fiore totally digs the Natsu."

Erza shook her head with an amused smile. "Digs the Natsu huh? I cant imagine why." She teased making him scoff and cross his arms.

She knelt down so she was eye level with him and smiled. "If you're sure, then I will accept that and leave."

"But?"

Her eyes hardened and her tone lowered so he understood how serious she was. "We are nearing the end of May. If you are not released by the end of July I will be returning and you will be coming with me whether the princess has returned or not."

They stared at eachother unblinkingly until Natsu heaved a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Alright then, Erza."

"Im sorry." She said righting herself. "But you do not belong down here and I will not let them treat you poorly longer than necessary. Anyway, I found an underground passage that led me here, daybreak is still a few hours away so I'll need to make haste if i want to make it back before then."

"Huh?"

"Food." She said simply, walking away.

Natsus stomach growled at the mere mention of it and he practically wept with joy when he heard her muttering to herself about washcloths and soap.

"Erza." He grinned watching her silhouette get farther away. "You are definitely a god-send."

She had stopped by a few more times after that night along with Gray who suprisingly kept his smart ass comments to himself.

Natsu had to wonder how stupid the gaurds must be to never notice the two sneaking in with bundles of food and water and leaving empty handed.

They hadn't even noticed that the cuffs around his arms and ankles had been replaced with normal ones, or the fact that he no longer smelt like age old horse crap.

But he wasn't about to question his good fortune and instead focused on strengthening his weakened body.

The two had returned to Magnolia the previous night and even though their visits were short, seeing familiar faces after so long was enough to revitalise his spirit and determination.

...

He had just finished scratching another line to one of the walls with the small blade Erza had left him, marking the start of a new day, when he heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"You up demon?"

Slipping the knife back into the small crack in the wall Natsu sat back down and waited for the man to reach him.

When he did, he opened the bars with a sneer. "You've been summoned. Looks like your execution is getting closer." He laughed hauling him roughly to his feet and after releasing the chain from the wall, kicked him hard on the back causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

"Get up maggot. Lets go."

Gritting his teeth and making sure he didn't burn the asshole, Natsu feigned the weak prisoner he was supposed to be and began walking.

His eyes stung when they came out of the dungeon and he had to blink rapidly to adjust to the sudden light.

He's never been so happy to see daylight in his life.

As they passed through the long winding corridors Natsu settled back in to his 'im-tough-shit' persona and smirked at the gaurds they passed.

They came to a set of large oak doors and Natsu stopped when he caught a faint trace of it.

His blood began to heat up and he all to eagerly followed the gaurd in.

The sight he was greeted with however, made him freeze in place and stare.

Standing in between the seated figures of her father and brother was the blonde that he'd been waiting for.

But something was wrong with her.

He hadn't noticed her scent until now but even standing a mere foot away he could barely catch it and the blank, cold look on her face made his stomach churn. Her lifeless eyes made his fists clench. He chanced a look at the prince who had his eyes closed, then to the King who had a smug grin on his face.

What the hell had they done to her?

"As promised, you are henceforth released from imprisonment and are free to return to your home. Randal. Remove his restraints."

The man gasped in shock. "But your highness! You cant possibly allow that creature to roam free! He'll kill us all!"

Natsu watched through narrowed eyes as Lucy slowly made her way towards them, the same blank expression on her face.

"Do you know what happens to people who question my authority Randal?"

Randal became a stuttering mess and his face paled when she reached out and unsheathed his sword.

"They cease to exist." She spun the sword in her hand before ramming it in to the mans gut.

Natsus eyes were wide and horrified as he watched her remove the blade from Randals dying body then proceed to wipe the blood off the sword on his uniform.

"Efram. Get rid of the demons chains and lead him out. Noa, clean this mess up."

"Yes, Your highness."

They answered immediately then rushed forward to do as they were told.

She looked down at her bloodstained dress and turned to her father.

"I need to go change. Ill be back shortly."

As he watched her walk out of the hall, completely ignoring the name she had called him, a plan of action began to form in his head.

So he wisely held back from calling out to her and demanding information.

"Lets go now." Efram said once the last piece was removed.

He didn't bother turning around to bow before leaving. Those two bastards didn't deserve any form of allegiance from him.

Not after what they did.

There's no way they'd let him go just like that. It didn't make sense.

'Ohwell' He inwardly mused. 'They'll learn to regret letting me out soon enough.'

First things first though. He has a long overdue date with a pair of scissors and an all you can eat buffet.

* * *

This one was a little short but i hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up in a few days.

Poor Lucy seems all broken & stuff. will Natsu get her to snap out of it? I wonder..


	3. Chapter 3

**Not exactly a few days but meh. I can live with it if you can :P **

**Thanks for the reviews :) I cant say what happened to Lucy as it will come out eventually, but I can assure you that yes. Natsu will indeed be doing some vengeful ass-kicking. (Whoop whoop)  
**

* * *

Cold.

Is the word they've started to use to describe their princess whenever she comes up in discussions.

She had returned a completely different person much to their confusion and concern.

Mrs Spetto had been so happy to see her again but when she hugged the girl, she had tensed and told her to let go and never touch her again in a deadly tone that made the old woman flee from the room in tears.

News of the princess taking the life of one of the gaurds and setting the demon free had shocked the servants so severely that most began to see her in a different light.

"Something must have happened to her!" One of the younger ones had screamed in outrage when they all began to scorn her. "Princess Lucy would NEVER willingly hurt someone else!"

Mrs Spetto had been present that night and it shamed her that she started to think ill thoughts of the girl she practically raised.

The small boys words haunted her, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it herself.

Of course something happened. And she knew exactly who to go to for answers.

...

"Good Afternoon sire, might I have a moment of your time?"

Takashi looked up and smiled warmly at the old woman and ushered her in. "Of course Mrs Spetto, what can I do for you?."

Mrs Spetto closed the door behind her and glanced around the room in suprise. "You are leaving sir?"

Takashi nodded in the affirmative and began to load his folded clothes in the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Yes. I am heading over to the south. Father says I need to commence with courting my future bride."

"And.. the Princess?"

Takashi stopped for a brief second at the mention of his sister and Mrs Spetto could tell she was now treading on dangerous ground. She needed to word this right.

"What about her?"

"She.. returned only a handful of days ago.. I know she will be deeply saddened by your sudden departure.."

"Lucy.. Does not care for me any longer Mrs Spetto."

"That's not true my lord.. she loves you dearly."

Takashi scoffed and turned away from her. He inhaled a few shaky breaths before speaking again.

"My sister no longer has the ability to do that, Mrs Spetto. She has changed for the worst and It kills me to know that I am the one that made her that way. If I had not told father.."

"Sire.."

"Its the truth. It is because of me that she had to suffer.. I should have trusted her.. I do not even deserve the title of her brother anymore."

"Then fix it!" Mrs Spetto pleaded taking a step toward him. "Only you can bring her back! Prove to her that you are still the one she could trust without question! Man up and fix her before you leave!"

Tears were running down her face and she was panting from screaming so loud. "Please.. your majesty I beg you.. please help her.."

Takashi turned and studied her quietly before smiling and walking over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, Mrs Spetto. I will take care of my sister. You need not worry anymore."

She continued to weep uncontrollably. "T..than..thank..y..y..you..sire.. .. ..are...h...her..on..only..hope!"

He smiled and gave her a comforting hug before telling her to get some rest.

"Im her only hope huh.." He said to himself as he sat down and pulled out the necklace he had taken from her the night before she was sent away. He ran a finger over the name engraved on the back and sighed softly. "Something tells me that's not entirely true.."

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Takashi glared at the man slouching in his seat with a bottle in each hand and had to remind himself to not insult him.

"I want you to kidnap my sister."

Natsu blinked a few times then promptly burst out laughing.

"Oh shit I thought you were just kidding!" He roared in amusement.

"Im being serious!" Takashi hissed. "Will you do it or not?!"

Natsus laughter died immediately amd he stared up at the hooded man with so much loathing and rage it made him shift uncomfortably.

"You have balls for coming to find me since I'm sure you're aware of how much I want to kill your sorry ass for what you did."

Takashi swallowed thickly but kept quiet.

"So I'll hear you out and decide afterwards if I wanna help or not."

"You'd blatantly reject the request of your prince?!"

"Lets get one thing straight right now." Natsu sneered and kicked the chair out opposite him as an invitation to take a seat. "There is only one person in your family that I will ever consider as my better. And that pal, is neither you or your fucked up father."

Takashi slowly sat across from him, making sure to keep his eyes locked on to the other mans.

"Fine." He answered as calmly as he could. "Now let me explain what I want from you."

"First I want you to tell me where your crackpot dad sent her."

"I cant."

"Then you can piss off the same way you came."

Takashi sighed and bowed his head. "I cant." He repeated. "Because I wasn't aware of her leaving and father would not tell me.."

Natsu scoffed and took another drink. "You are a piece of shit." He said, not caring who he was speaking to. "Definitely the worst brother I've had the displeasure of meeting."

"I know. Thats why I'm here.. I believe that if anything.. you are one that can heal her.. not I.." His voice was quiet and laced with regret and pain and Natsu could see his eyes shining with tears.

"For the love of.. don't fucking cry idiot." He banged the half empty bottle down in front of him along with a glass. "Here. Drink."

Takashi was about to protest but seeing the pink haired man roll his eyes and snort in amusement made him swallow his pride even more and pour himself a glass.

"Alright then. Start talkin'."

* * *

"I don't understand why you insist I come along." She said as she glared out the window. "I couldn't care less about impressing the spoilt brat you're so dead set on marrying."

"Play nice Lucy. She is going to be your future sister you know." Takashi teased from the doorway.

Lucy hummed softly and idly twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "I wonder how everyone would react if I accidentally killed her." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Would you hate me? Kashi?"

Takashi shook his head and turned his back on her to leave. "I could never hate you.. baby sister... Father has already given his consent. We leave at daybreak so get some sleep.."

"I just arrived home and I'm already being dragged off again." She mumbled. "How lucky I must be."

..

The following morning Lucy found herself bundled up in a thick blanket and curled up on the seat in the carriage she shared with her brother.

"Why the hell is it so cold."

Takashi looked up from his book and laughed lightly at her puffed up cheeks. "It's just that time of the year I suppose. Anyway, go back to sleep. Ill wake you when we come to our first stop."

"And where is that?"

"Oh.. just a small place I found that serves amazing french toast and bagels."

"That sounds good. Is it far?"

Takashi shook his head and closed his book. "Not really, but its filled with unsavory people so I'll just go in and grab the meal to go."

Yawning loudly Lucy turned away from him. "Fine." She mumbled and then promptly drifted off to sleep.

..

She slowly blinked her eyes open and frowned. "I thought you were going to wake me." She grumbled as she stretched and slowly sat up. "Takashi?"

Her eyes widened when she felt herself on a mattress instead of the seat in the carriage.

"Why the hell am I-"

The door opened and the rest of her sentance got stuck in her throat.

"Damn. you sure know how to sleep don'cha?"

"You.. What are you.."

Natsu smirked. "I decided I want to take you on a little trip with me."

Lucy narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"Like hell am I going anywhere with you!" She spat. "Where is my brother?!"

His smirk widened. "Im not so sure.. he's most likely still on his way to.. wherever it was you two were headed before I ransacked your little carriage and took you."

"You.. took me?!" She seethed jumping up from the bed. "Why?!"

"I thought I already told you weirdo. We're going on a trip!"

"And I thought I made myself clear, demon! I'm not going with you anywhere!"

Natsus smirk fell and he sighed dramatically. "Damn. Guess I was wrong when I thought you'd be interested to learn about your magic-blooline."

Lucys eyes widened and Natsu had to keep himself from grinning.

"And here I was about to take you on a quest to find the magic gate keys too...ohwell..."

"Magic.. gate keys?"

"Mhm." He sighed again and turned around to leave. "But you dont want to and Im not gonna force it on ya, so fine. Ill be off now, and you can go back home."

He had only taken one step forward when she called out for him to stop.

"Tell me... tell me more...and then.. then I'll decide if I believe you or not."

Natsu stepped back into the room with the smirk once again visible on his face and flopped down on one of the arm chairs.

"And if you do?"

Lucy frowned. "We'll cross that bridge when it happens. Now explain yourself before I change my mind and kill you."

Natsu snorted in amusement and propped his feet up on the bed. "You're definitely gonna keep me entertained." He mused. "But anyway, take a seat and I'll tell you all about it."

Lucy frowned and sat on the far corner of the bed.

He didn't question why she was sitting so far away but he made sure to file all of her reactions away in his box of observations for later.

Right now, he had a story to tell.

* * *

Im going through a soul eater faze again *sighs* Damn them for not making more! My little heart breaks -_-


End file.
